The Hannah Montana,Wizards of Waverly Place and Sonny with a Chance
by Alexander18
Summary: Hannah Montana has been pulled into Alex world. What would she do there?


The Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place and Sonny with a Chance Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own the shows, characters or anything related to them.

Note: This is sequel to Wizards of Waverly Place/Sonny with a Chance crossover; void means something else in the story.

During the spell that Alex use to bring Sonny to her world, Hannah Montana had found a portal open up in her world and fell into Alex's world. During her time, she spied on Alex and Sonny to find out what had happen. Hannah then got a job and started working. During that time, Alex and Sonny had fallen in love and gotten married. One day Hannah saw the two leave the house, and this was her chance. She broke in and fell Alex's wand and spell book, she saw a spell called the seduce spell and realised she could use this as revenge for getting pulled out of her world.

Alex had arrived back to start cleaning when she ran into Hannah. With a wave of her wand, Alex fell under the spell. Hannah puts the wand down and starts making out with Alex. Alex moans with pleasure as Hannah slips her hand into Alex's void and starts fingering her. They then took their clothes off and Hannah got her on her knees. She starts humping Alex from behind and squeezes her breasts as she does so. The sound of Hannah's void slapping against Alex's bum was heard as she continues. Alex then lower herself to the ground and Hannah inserts her tongue in her.

Alex groans with ecstasy, unaware that she was under a spell, and let out gasps as she receives her orgasm. Hannah guided Alex's fingers into her own void and Alex started fingering Hannah. She moans with delight as Alex continues and eventually had her own orgasm. Alex rubs Hannah's breasts and kisses her. Their tongues wrestled for a while before coming to the stop. They both got dressed and Hannah lifted the spell.

Alex suddenly returned to normal and realised what she done. She broke down crying and said to Hannah "why did I do this?! I just cheated on Sonny!" and Hannah responded "I used a spell to seduce you. Why? Because your spell took me from my world!" Sonny suddenly came through the door and froze on the spot. "What's going on here?!"

Alex explains the situation and Sonny was not happy, there was a lot of shouting, cursing and crying in between. Hannah suddenly didn't feel good about what she did and says "I'm sorry; I should not have done this. I let vengeance get to my head." Sonny, whose eyes were red from crying responded "what you did was despicable, but it was our fault that you got here in the first place."

After much discussion, they came to an agreement. Since Alex and Sonny were open minded, they are willing to have a three way with Hannah. Alex sat on the chair in the bedroom and rubs her void as Sonny and Hannah made out with each other. Sonny's tongue massages Hannah's tongue, their hands rubbing the other's legs. They slowly undress themselves and Sonny opens her legs up. Hannah lay on top of her and started humping, her void rubbing against Sonny's void.

She then inserts two fingers into Sonny and begins fingering her. "Oh jeez, that's good" moans Sonny as Hannah continues. Alex starts fingering herself as she watches the two. Moments later Sonny let a cry of ecstasy as waves of pleasure hit her as she has her orgasm. Sonny got Hannah on her knees and positons herself behind her. Sonny puts two fingers in Hannah's void while she places her own void on Hannah's bum.

Sonny begins grinding against Hannah's bum while fingering her. Hannah groans as she felt Sonny hump her from behind. Alex moans as she continues to finger herself, she heading towards an orgasm at any moment. After a few minutes, Hannah gasps as she has an orgasm and Alex let a cry at the same time which indicated that she has her own orgasm. All three jump under the sheets and cuddled each other.

Weeks later and Hannah had been introduced to Alex and Sonny's adopted children. Hannah had decided to stay in this world as an act of atonement for what she did and because she gotten use to this world. All three lived together in happiness and that was all that matters.

The end.


End file.
